


Smile Like You Mean It

by ashtiff



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtiff/pseuds/ashtiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ryan didn't even know how much he wanted all of that before Brendon said it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Like You Mean It

"Finally, a hotel night," Brendon says happily as he plops down onto the bed, making the mattress jump slightly with his weight. 

Ryan nods, "Yea, it's been a few weeks, I almost forgot what a real bed looks like," he replies while toeing off his shoes and fighting off his jeans. This hotel room is bigger then any they've been in before, actually two beds and a living room area with a separate kitchen.

As if Brendon could hear his thoughts he suddenly says, "This hotel room is kinda big isn't it? Kind of like a small apartment or something!" 

"Yeah, I could actually see living in a place like this."

"No way!" Brendon says, jumping off the bed and walking next to Ryan, wrapping his arms around his neck "We- we're like big fucking rock stars dude! We should buy a mansion when we get off tour. Will you live in a mansion with me?"

"Brendon I don't think we need a mansion" Ryan deadpans, pulling away from Brendon and walking over to his bed and laying down, he stretches, his arms raising up and Brendon eye's his hipbones peeking out. "No mansion" he repeats. "Just a normal house."

"So you want to live with me?" Brendon bounces, smiling widely.

"Wait, what?" Ryan sits up a bit, supporting himself on his elbows. 

"I asked you to live in a mansion with me, and you said no. But! You said just a normal house. Oh my god, Ryan Ross we are going to be roommates!"

"Roommates?"

"Yes! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!" Brendon replies, moving to sit down on the edge of Ryan's bed and peering down at him "We can have a beautiful house! With a nice backyard because I want a dog, I've never had one before and we should get one together! Also, a pool. I went to a community pool when I was younger but it's not that fun swimming with people you don't even know."

Ryan just stares, mouth slightly agape and doesn't respond. Brendon obviously takes this as a sign to continue.

"Oh, oh and a kitchen. I want a big kitchen, even though I don't know how to cook or bake anything at all, but we can learn together you know? We can totally look up recipes on the internet, then we can be like 'oh I think that looks easy' then we'll try it and turns out its really fucking hard to make, then we end up burning stuff and just order takeout and watch crappy made-for-TV movies."

Brendon pauses and keeps staring at Ryan.

"Uhm, what?"

Brendon just laughs and continues, a bit quieter this time though "Also, I'll be able to fall asleep in your arms every night, then wake up to your face. Every morning. I'll always wake up before you though, so I'll just kiss you awake, you'll complain and say I have morning breath, but you'll have it to and you actually won't even care."

The room is filled with a silence when Brendon stops talking, and Ryan just. Ryan is confused. He never knew Brendon thought that way about him. They've never been anything but friends and now here is Brendon- saying he wants to wake up with Ryan everyday and live with him. It should be a lot to take in, but surprisingly its not, Ryan takes the new information gracefully and sits up fully, at eye level with Brendon.

Ryan feels like he should be shocked, like he should feel scared that Brendon wants all of that with him, but he can't bring himself to. He can't bring himself to not picture all of what Brendon just said in his head- waking up to Brendon kissing him, watching shitty movies and eating even shittier food they tried to make together. 

Ryan didn't even know how much he wanted all of that before Brendon said it.

They both stare at each other for a few moments before Ryan eventually murmurs, "C'mere," quietly, reaching both his arms out towards Brendon. Brendon breathes out and crawls forward on the bed, pushing Ryan down and curling down into his side. "You actually want that B?"

"Never wanted anything more," Brendon says quietly into Ryans shoulder.

Ryan feels a smile grow onto his face and he turns on his side, looking into Brendon eyes, "Me too," he says quietly. He takes a moment to see the happiness burst onto Brendon's face before he leans in, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Brendons. They both giggle into each others mouths before getting lost in the kiss.

***

Ryan wakes up with a yawn, his eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the glow from the morning. He groans quietly and curls himself into Brendon tighter, pressing his lips against his shoulder.

"You know," Brendon begins quietly, voice heavy with sleep "We've been living here for a month, and I haven't gotten to wake you up with a kiss yet. You have to stop waking up before me!" Ryan doesn't have to see his face to know he's pouting.

"Maybe you should stop going to sleep so late then." Ryan giggles into his shoulder

"Hmm, I wonder why it is that I can never fall asleep early?" Brendon says, turning around in and wrapping his arms around Ryan's waist, bringing their lower halves flush together. Ryan's breath hitches and he smirks, reaching up to brush Brendon's bangs from his eyes.

"Guess we should find out why."

**Author's Note:**

> More short fluff!! Also, thanks for over 100 hits on my first story, I didn't even notice how many people were reading it until a few days ago, so thank you guys so much.


End file.
